Funny PJO Stuff
by PanicFallingRomance
Summary: Just a collection of funny things that have to do with Percy Jackson. All characters go to the one and only Rick Riordan who is not currently me
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ About this story: This is a collection of funny things to do with Percy Jackson. The way the story works is: There is going to be the funny thing the chapter is about at the beginning of each chapter, then, so I'm not violating any ruled of , there will be one shots about the funny tidbit. So yeah. And also, if you have previously read a story like this with the same name, it might be this story. I had to delete the chapter and start over. Anyways, let the story begin! ~WriteThisBook223**

* * *

Some Things You should know about PJO  
Percy is NOT stupid  
Frank is a bad ass mo'fo. He pulled a freaking arrow out of his arm  
Piper isn't a girly girl/fangirl  
Jason isn't always mister serious  
Leo is a genius

* * *

 **Percy is NOT stupid**  
Percy smiled as he handed in his Latin test. He felt good about this one. His fellow classmates looked at him as he walked to the teachers desk. He could hear the snickers they were hiding.

 _"Percy's so dumb. I bet he failed this test."_

But Percy just ignored them. He knew he did good, seeing as Latin was the only subject he actually studied for.

The next day when the test was handed back, Percy smiled as he saw his grade. 100%. He was happy.

 **Annabeth has dyslexia too**  
Annabeth struggles to read the passage out loud. Even though she was at camp, they still had regular classes, including literature, in English. Greek came naturally to her, but the language most people thought she would know well, she had troubles with. She couldn't figure out if the word was dig or big, though the context could have helped her, if she knew what the other words were. She let off a scream of frustration and sat down. Why couldn't she be smart?

 **Frank is a bad ass mo'fo**  
Well, you all know the story of that arrow thing, at least you do if you've read House of Hades.

 **Piper isn't a girly girl/fangirl**  
Piper locked herself in the bathroom. She felt pretty, but was she? When she had finished changing into her outfit for the small Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter dance, the other girls in her cabin laughed. They were all wearing sparkly dresses. They had their hair done in fancy up do's. Meanwhile, Piper just had a shirt and jean shorts on. The girls and guys laughed. She felt self conscious. Thats when she went into the bathroom. She wasn't a girly girl. She just wanted to be herself, and thats what Jason liked her for. She felt a little better. Now to find Jason.

 **Jason isn't always mister serious**  
Everyone laughed as Jason cracked a joke. It was pretty funny. Percy, though, wasn't laughing.

"Percy, bro, whats up?" Jason asked.

"I didn't know you were funny, bro." Percy replied.

"Bro! I'm hilarious!" Jason replied.

"Sorry bro! I thought you were Mister Serious!" Percy put his hands up in defense.

"Its okay bro. You didn't know." Jason assured him.

"Thanks for forgiving me bro."

"Anytime bro."

 **Leo is a genius**  
Just think of Leo anytime. He is a literal genius.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure yeah Thalia with blonde hair is cool to think about, but imagine:

 **Jason with black hair**

He'd literally be Clark Kent.

That would rock Percy's world.

#bro I'm the hot dark haired one around here #but bro, we could both be the hot dark haired one #BRO

* * *

Everyone stared at Jason as he walked into camp. He had just gotten his hair dyed. Black. He was scared people wouldn't like it.

"Jason?" He heard Piper say.

"Yeah? You like it?" He replied with a small smile on his face.

Piper walked up and ruffled his hair. "Of course I do! You look amazing! But, what will Percy do?"

Jason was confused. Why would Percy be upset? "What do you mean what about Percy?" Jason asked.

Piper looked at him weirdly. "Um, he's been the big black haired one since forever. I just don't think he's going to react well to the whole, 'now hes not the only hot dark haired one' problem."

"Woah," Jason said. "You think he's hot?"

Piper laughed. "Well he is. But don't worry," She said at Jason's weird look. "He's not my type."

"Then whats your type?"

"You."

She kissed him and he smiled.

As they broke apart, Jason felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Seriously bro?" Percy exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be the hot dark haired one around here!"

Jason put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "But bro, we could both be the hot dark haired one!"

Percy looked at him with disgust. "Bro!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: *literally about to die***

 **Percy Jackson: *sarcasm***

* * *

The monster swung at Percy once again. This was going to be a tough monster to defeat, he could already tell. Percy fought well, but was he good enough to not die by himself. It would be hard.

"Seriously dude?" Percy exclaimed. "Can we save the vicious killing for another day? I have a date at seven."

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Grace:** Yeah I get that. Its supposed to be like that though. Its just a little joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you ever think Mythology is boring...**

 **Just remember that Cerberus, the hell-hound and guard dog of the underworld, comes from the root Indo-European word Kerberos, which evolved into the Greek word, Kerberos, which got changed into Cerberus when it went from Greek to Latin**

 **Kerberos means "spotted"**

 **that's right**

 **Hades, Lord of the dead, literally named his pet dog Spot**

* * *

Hades stared at the small animal staring at him. It really wasn't that small. It was a hellhound, but a baby one. He wondered to name it.

"What about 'The Void that will soon Consume the Mortals'?" Alecto offered.

"No no. Too long." Hades complained.

"Oh oh how about 'Death Puppy'?" Tisiphone asked.

"But what about when he's not a puppy? What then?" Megaera argued. "You should name it Spot! Its a classic!"

"Gods Megaera!" Alecto screeched. "Spot is such a stupid name-"

"Wait." Hades said. "Spot. I like it. But it seems a little sweet. Is there a way we could make it more dangerous?"

Megaera looked and Tisiphone, and Tisiphone at Aleco. Meanwhile, Alecto looked at Megaera.

"Well Lord, through a few translations, Cerberus means Spotted." Tisiphone said.

"Perfect!" Hades exclaimed. He turned towards the little puppy.

"Hello Cerberus."


	5. Chapter 5

**I love how Percy is always so ready to start a fight with Zeus every hour of the day**

 **"Percy why are you staring at the sky like that?"**

 **"i'm gonna fight it."  
**

* * *

Grover looked at Percy nervously. He didn't seem happy.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Grover asked.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Percy replied. He did not sound fine.

"Percy why are you staring at the sky like that?" Grover asked.

"I'm gonna fight it."

"peRCY NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy through The Titan's Curse**

Percy: Annabeth is gone no! I LOVE YOU I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU I WILL FIND YOU AND NEVER LET YOU GO I'M SO SORRY I WILL RISKED BEING BANNED FROM CAMP TO GET YOU BACK

Percy: no i don't have a crush on her gods you guys are annoying

* * *

Percy paced back and forth in his cabin. Annabeth was gone. All because of him. If only he had just listened to the plan, then none of this would have happened. He sat down on his bed and started to cry a little.

"Annabeth is gone!" He yelled. "I LOVE YOU. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I WILL FIND YOU AND NEVER LET YOU GO. I'M SO SORRY. I WILL RISKED BEING BANNED FROM CAMP TO GET YOU BACK!"

He stalked off to come up with a plan to get her back.

* * *

Thalia walked over to her cousin, who was obviously head over heels for Annabeth.

"Hey Water Boy," Thalia said, sitting down next to Percy.

"Hey Thals." He replied.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What? No Pinecone Face insult. Woah man, you're really whipped."

Percy turned to glare at her. "What are you talking about? Whipped? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're totally in love with her."

"WHAT?" Percy screamed. "No, I don't have a crush on her! Gods you are annoying!" He stood up and walked away, leaving Thalia to laugh on her own on the beach.

* * *

Grover sighed. Why couldn't Percy just admit his feelings already? It was really obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imagine arguments on the Argo 2**

Leo rants in Spanish

Piper rants in France French

Hazel rants in Louisiana French (regular english for the fic bc I don't know the translation)

Jason rants in Latin

Percy rants in Horse or Fish

Nico rants in Italian

Frank rants in Chinese

Annabeth rants in Ancient Greek

And Coach Hedge is running around them all yelling,"WAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

* * *

Things were not going so well on the Argo 2. Everyone was yelling at someone.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Usted tomó mi último gominola ! ¡Eso fue el colmo!" Leo yelled at Hazel.

"Leo!" Hazel yelled back. "I can't understand you! You're ranting in Spanish!"

"Tout le monde , juste calmer! On n'a pas besoin de se battre!" Piper tried to calm everyone down. But unluckily for her, Jason flew in and accidentally knocked her over.

"Bon, voilà! J'ai fini. Jason , tu vas tomber!" Piper jumped Jason and he went down.

"Piper mitescere! Da mihi de off! Tu gravis? Dico quod non est simile; Ut non noceret mihi." Jason pleaded.

Meanwhile Annabeth was yelling at Percy like usual. "Percy, έχετε ακόμη έναν εγκέφαλο? Μερικές φορές δεν νομίζω ότι κάνετε. Του μάλλον γεμάτο με φύκια. Φύκια εγκεφάλου."

Percy responded with a series of weird sounds that the author doesn't even want to try to write down.

Suddenly, Nico appeared out of the shadows. He looked around frantically. "Ragazzi! Fermare questo momento! Theres una situazione di emergenza!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Nico opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. Coach Hedge ran through the door.

"WWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

 **AN/**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a bit. I had to do some editing and I'm really busy. I'll try to update sooner next time!**


End file.
